


you won't hear from the messenger

by hishn_greywalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: The last time Bobby Singer saw John Winchester.





	you won't hear from the messenger

**Author's Note:**

> title from spoon. beta by sara. <3

The last time Bobby Singer saw John Winchester, the man was explaining where Sam was. Dean was slouched, sullen in the passenger seat of the Impala, but Sam wasn't anywhere to be found. According John, he'd run off to California to waste his life away. When Bobby asked just what that entailed, John had spit back, "College." Bobby carefully asked just how they had parted, and John told him what he'd said. Bobby didn't have boys, but if he did, he knew he'd want boys like Sam and Dean Winchester. He hadn't felt protective over anyone else like he did them, and he hadn't ever thought the day would come when one of them needed protectin' from their daddy. But it had come. He lifted up the shotgun he kept next to his front door and leveled it at John. "And don't come back until you've done right by your boys," he told him, as he watched him walk away.

He'd never seen John again.


End file.
